The present relation relates to a paste of the nitrate fuel type, which is inert (or insensitive) during its manufacture, its transportation and its storage, is stable during the latter, and can easily be transformed on the firing site into a powerful, pumpable explosive material having interesting additional characteristics.
Nitrate-fuel combinations have long been known. Also "pastes" are known containing these elements and conventional additives.
Two families of pastes are to be distinguished. The first generation of products of this type contained explosive substances as a sensitizer.
Since then a second generation of pastes has been developed containing air as sensitizer.
On this subject it will be noted that it is moreover impossible until now to avoid incorporating air in a considerable amount in the pastes, during manufacture.
Thus, all known pastes contain an amount of air such that they are not inert, and this from their manufacture, which presents obvious drawbacks particularly in the field of safety.